Red Headed Engagements and a Night in Prison
by BookwormBpants
Summary: When Harry, Ron, and Neville all decide to propose to the women they love what could possibly go wrong? Set about a year after A Very Weasely Camping Trip, but can stand on it's own.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi all these chapters got really out of control, so I have deleted them and posted the intended first chapter. I will post the next six chapters in one day as soon as I can sort out the word documents. Hoepfully, I can sort it out before work, Thank you for your patience.**

Harry, Ron, and Neville were sitting in Harry's flat looking nervously at each other. Neville was the first to speak, "So we're all agreed then we'll do this together." Ron nodded his face deathly pale, "It's time." Harry's throat felt too tight to speak so he settled for nodding in what he hoped was a confident way. The three boys sat staring at each other lost in their own thoughts as they tried to gather themselves together. Finally Harry spoke, so Ron will be first because he wants Valentine's Day, Neville you'll go second because Hanna's Birthday is the end of March, and I'll go last in May." Neville and Ron both nodded, but before either boy could speak there was a knock on the door and a very flustered Andromeda entered the flat with Teddy who seemed to be having a terrible twos kind of day.

"Sorry we're late Harry Teddy refused to take a bath; he seems to think the soap is out to get him." Andromeda stopped short when she saw the nervous faces of the three boys, "What on earth is wrong with you three. Has something happened?" Harry smiled as he scooped up his godson, "Nothing's wrong the three of us are just contemplating a rather big next step." Harry took Teddy's bag from Andy and after depositing the little boy on the couch with Ron and Neville Harry set about putting Teddy's things away while Andy studied his face. "What big step?"

A sudden look of realization came over Andy's face, "Oh how wonderful! All three of you together?" Harry pulled a chair out for Andy and sat down with Teddy. Ron looked up at Andy, "Not actually at the same time, but yes over the next few months." Neville nodded and said, "It is a rather intimidating step and we were just discussing it together." Andy gave the boys a worried look, "Are you nervous because you aren't sure about it?" Harry saw where Andy was going with this and spoke up, "No we're all sure it's just a little nerve wracking because we want it to be perfect." Neville nodded his agreement, "We want to show the girls how much we love them and it's a little nerve wracking to plan it all out." Ron smiled, "It's one thing to talk of marriage and another thing entirely to propose."

Andy smiled at the three boys, "you'll be fine boys, don't worry so much. I had better head out or cissy with think I've decided not to come. But try to calm down you'll survive this." Harry walked Andy to the door, "How are things going with the Malfoys?" Andy smiled a sad smile, "Well I think after all these years Cissy is finally starting to come around to my way of thinking. Not having Bella feeding her Crazy ideas has helped. Cissy and Draco are both slowly changing their ways. I only hope they stay that way when Lucius gets out of prison." Harry smiled at Andy, "I'm sure you'll have them all convinced in no time. Try to enjoy your Teddy free weekend." Andy gave Harry a hug and disappeared with a pop.

Harry returned to Ron and Neville, "So if we're really going to do this we had better get planning soon. Especially you Ron Valentine's day is only a month away." Neville and Ron both spoke their ascent and left not long after. Once they were gone Harry turned his full attention onto his godson and set about convincing Teddy to take a bath with a grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 1

Ron stood outside Harry's flat at 3am struggling with a big decision. On one hand, he needed to talk to his best friend; on the other hand his sister might be in there. Ron looked at the impatient faces of his father and brothers. He had dragged all of them out of bed and demanded they meet him here at Harry's flat and now he wasn't sure if they should go in. Ron had walked in on Harry and Ginny in what some might call a compromising situation before and somehow doubted that his sister or his best friend would appreciate it if he brought the whole contingent of Weasley men barging in if they were in bed together.

"What's the issue Ron, either open the door or we're going home," Bill growled from behind Ron. "I want to open the door I just… it's just that…Does anyone know where Ginny is tonight?" The Weasley men's faces turned red with identically looks of shock. Ron knew he was turning a shade of red only a Weasley could and soon the red faced men were all staring at the floor very unsure of what to do. Ron tried not to look anyone directly in the eye and spoke, "I don't know if anyone's in there and I don't want to walk in on something we're not supposed to."

Ron heard a chuckle from someone behind him and then Harry's voice, "mate if someone's in there doing something you're not supposed to see we've definitely got a problem." Ron looked up and found the smiling face of his best friend, "Aren't you supposed to be working the day shift this week?" Harry nodded, "This is the day shift, I had a lot to finish up before I could leave since I'm off all weekend. And for the record Ginny is in Germany. She had a game there tonight, well last night now and should be home later today." Harry moved past the Weasley men and opened the door to his flat, "Come on in, and Ron there are fresh cookies in the jar."

* * *

><p>Harry led the Weasley men into his one room flat and dropped his work bag at the desk then turned to face his best friend. Ron had grabbed the cookie jar and was sitting on Harry's bed looking thoroughly downtrodden. Harry loosened his tie and went to join Ron on the bed while the other Weasleys looked on in confusion. "What's up mate did you and Hermione have a row again?" Ron shook his head no and continued to eat cookies in silence. Harry relaxed against his pillows and waited for Ron to speak to him. Hermione lived in a flat right above Harry's so whenever they rowed Ron would always come downstairs and climb into bed with Harry. Harry tried not to blush as he remembered several times Ron had accidentally climbed into his bed when Ginny was already in it. Harry chuckled, after Ginny's reaction the last time Ron was more cautious about checking for Ginny.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur Wealsey didn't know what to do. His youngest son had pulled them all out of bed and now was silently sitting eating cookies with Harry. Arthur was wondering exactly how sleep deprived Harry was because he seemed content to sit next to Ron and had even started chucking to himself. "Okay Ron I understand that you are upset about something, but you need to tell me what that something is because we are all tired and would really like to resolve whatever issue is going on here." When Arthur got no response from Ron he turned to Harry, "What's wrong with him Harry?"<p>

* * *

><p>Harry focused back in on Mr. Weasley's face and tried not to blush, he had been thinking some very inappropriate thoughts about the man's daughter. Shifting on the bed Harry answered, "Ron won't answer until he's ready. This actually happens a lot when Ron's upset about something he climbs into bed with me and eats cookies. When he feels like it he'll tell us what's wrong." Harry kicked off his shoes and got up to put his tie and shoes into the tiny wardrobe. "You all should make yourselves comfortable we might be here a while. Does anyone want tea?" After receiving a few affirmative answers Harry walked into the kitchen as the Weasley men settled themselves on his bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Bill looked around Harry's flat with curiosity. He had never actually been here before, looking around he saw that the whole flat was one room. There was a waist high glass wall that separated the bedroom area from the rest of the flat. Bill noticed that there wasn't much here. The wardrobe stood against the wall next to a door Bill assumed was the bathroom. There was a desk covered in papers tucked into one corner. There was a bed and two bedside tables with lamps on them. Bill tried his hardest not to notice that one table seemed to be Harry's and the other looked to be Ginny's. Bill loved Harry, but he did not want to think about what Harry and Ginny might do in the very bed he was sitting in. Trying to draw his attention away from the bed Bill looked out at the rest of the flat.<p>

The living room area was separated by the kitchen area by a counter that seemed to double as a table. There were four chairs set up around the counter and the kitchen seemed to be small but tidy. The living room held the fireplace and surrounding the fire were two overstuffed arm chairs and a couch that looked worn, but very comfortable. Bill focused in on the mantle were he saw the few personal touches Harry had added to the flat. There was a wall of pictures; picture of Harry's parents, the marauders, the whole Weasley family, pictures of Ron and Hermione, lots of snap shots of Teddy, quite a few pictures of Ginny. Neville, Luna, and Hagrid were all prominently featured as well. Bill even saw a picture of Harry's Aunt and Cousin. Bill realized this must be Harry's wall of family pictures and was touched to see that he had been included on the wall. There was a picture of him and Fleur with both sets of parents taken at their wedding. Bill turned his attention back to his family when Harry returned with the tea.

* * *

><p>Harry handed out tea to the Weasley men, hoping none of them noticed the watch Ginny had left on her bedside table the last time she had spent the night. Finally Harry was shaken from his reverie by Ron's voice, "I don't know if I can do this mate, What if she says no?" Harry tried to give Ron a reassuring look, "I really don't think she's going to say no Ron." Ron shook his head, "you don't know that, just wait until it's your turn you'll see what I mean. This is terrifying."<p>

Looks of realization passed across the Weasley men's faces followed closely by the looks of suspicion they threw at Harry. Arthur gathered himself to speak first, "You're proposing to Hermione today Ron? And Harry should I take this to mean you wanted to talk to me about proposing to Ginny when we have lunch next week?" Harry nodded at Mr. Wealsey red in the face. Ron looked between Harry and his brothers, "calm down guys try not to think about Harry proposing you've got some time to wrap your minds around it." Harry caught on and looked at the brothers, "I'll come talk to each of you after I talk with your dad, but right now we have a bigger problem."

All attention was once again returned to Ron and the brothers tried to focus on how best to help their struggling brother. Percy was the first to speak, "What can we help you with Ron. Only Bill and Dad have proposed to anyone I don't see the rest of us being any help." George spoke next, "Ickle Ronnikins proposing. I never thought I'd see the day, I guess I'll have to get Verity to change that sign." Ron made a very rude hand gesture at George which Arthur chose to ignore. "George what sign are you talking about?" George looked at his dad and smiled, "We have a sign we put in the window every time Ron and Hermione are having a row, it says 'Warning store clerk is being grouchy git because his girlfriend yelled at him. Approach with Caution.' After tonight we'll have to change it to fiancé."

Once the Weasley men had once again calmed down Percy felt the need to speak again, "Well Ronald what have you planned?" Ron took a deep breath, "well we're going to this fancy French restaurant and then to the ballet Hermione really likes the ballet. I thought I would propose after the ballet, but I don't know what to say."

Charlie took in the pitiful sight of his youngest brother and felt the need to chime in, "I'm no expert Ron, but I think the words will you marry me are pretty important." Bill snorted and then rolled his eyes at Charlie, "I think Ron means beyond the will you marry me part right Ron?" Ron nodded, "I just don't know how to explain to her how much see means to me. Every time I think about it the words get all jumbled up and I just can't think. Then I get dizzy and feel like I'm going to feint."

George pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Ron, "Well here you go mate this ought to help with the feinting." Ron took the proffered object and tossed it back at George, "You prat you gave me the end of the feinting fancy that makes you pass out not the one that wakes you up." George smirked, "I was wondering if you'd notice." George took out the other end of the feinting fancy and tossed it at Ron.

Ron checked the sweet and then placed it in his pocket, just in case. Ron looked at his father with pleading eyes. Arthur sighed, "Ron the only advice I can give you is relax. You love her; she loves you, when the time comes just say what feels right."

Harry did his best to follow along with the conversation, he even managed to contribute a few times when Ron's brothers were unsure how to handle his panic, but as the morning wore on Harry felt himself dozing off intermittently. Finally the sounds of rumbling stomachs got too loud and Harry threw together a quick breakfast for them all. Harry stood over the frying pan thinking about his day. It was almost 9am; Harry had gotten to work yesterday at 7am and hadn't made it home until 3am. Now after only a few brief naps Harry felt strangely energized. If he was being honest with himself he knew the reason for his sudden burst of energy. Today would be the first Valentine's he and Ginny got to spend together as a couple and they had big plans.

It was almost an hour later when the breakfast was long gone that somebody came knocking on Harry's door. Harry hurried to open it hoping it wasn't Hermione and received the biggest shock yet that day.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry was knocked back from the door by the force of the small red headed woman who launched herself into his arms. Harry twirled her around then set her on her feet with just a quick kiss on the lips. Ginny giggled when she realized he wasn't going to kiss her properly in front of her father and brothers.

Striding over to Harry's bed Ginny hopped up into Harry's spot and glared at the male members of her family. "Two things boys; first you are all in big trouble. It is Valentine's Day and you abandoned the women you love to sit around here all day." Ginny glanced back at Harry, "Two is that you need to come with me love. When I got home I discovered that mum and the girls broke Hermione. I calmed her as much as I could, but she's locked herself in the bathroom and is crying." Harry sunk onto the glass wall that marked off his bedroom, "What happened?" Ginny shook her head, "I don't think this is anything Ron needs to hear. You come with me to the burrow and then I'll come back here and fix Ron."

The words fix Ron seemed to sink through the stupor Ron had gone into when he was forced to see his best friend kiss his sister, "What do you mean fix me?" Ginny glared at Ron, "I mean you are obviously freaking out, you pulled everyone out of bed at 3am if they haven't helped you yet maybe it's time for a little sisterly advice."

With that Ginny hopped up and grabbed Harry's hand. She towed him out of his flat with a cheerful "I'll be back." Once the door was shut behind them Ginny pulled Harry into the alcove by the stairs where they could hope for some modicum of privacy. "Happy Valentine's Day love," Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pulled his face towards hers. Harry rested his forehead against Ginny's, "Happy Valentine's Day to you too. I've missed you." Ginny smiled at Harry, "I've missed you too, but you know I am still waiting for a proper hello kiss." Harry grinned at Ginny, "I'd be happy to oblige love."

Sometime later, Ginny seemed to have lost the ability to tell time, they broke apart lips swollen and breathing ragged. Ginny was pressed as tightly as she could be against Harry and she could feel the effect their kiss was having on him. As their kisses slowed and their bodies relaxed Harry gently rested his forehead against Ginny's again, and had to ask the question that had been bothering him since she had pulled him into the alcove. "Is there really something wrong with Hermione Ginny?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes she's crying in the bathroom and saying she's going to have to break up with Ron." Harry's eyes widened in shock, "What why?" Ginny shook her head, "I don't know, she wouldn't say. That's why I didn't want Ron going anywhere near her until we've calmed Hermione down. Although now that I finally get to see you I have this burning desire to be incredibly selfish." Harry laughed, "I know what you mean, at the rate we're going we'll spend most of our fist Valentine's together sorting out Ron and Hermione." Ginny pretended to pout, "Yes I seem to remember our plans involving a lot less of my family and a nowhere near this many articles of clothing."

Harry kissed the pout off Ginny's lips, "I promise love as soon as we've sorted these two out we'll spend some quality time in bed together, but don't forget we've also got our dinner and movie this evening." Ginny smiled at again, "I will be ready to go promptly at 6pm, and hopefully we'll have Ron and Hermione squared away by then. And I'll hold you to the quality time in bed thing. We could always get a head start on that." Ginny pressed herself closer to Harry and inhaled his scent. "Much as I would love to Gin, I don't think your dad or your brothers would appreciate a display of that sort while they're in my bed." Ginny laughed, "You're probably right. I'll go sort out my brother and you go sort out your sister and I'll see you after." Harry nodded sneaking one last kiss before he reluctantly pulled away. Harry vanished with a pop and Ginny headed back to Harry's flat to deal with her brother.

**************************************8

Harry approached the burrow with caution and entered through the kitchen door where he came face to face with several very unhappy women. Mrs. Weasley, Fleur with baby Vic, Audrey, and Angelina were all glaring at Harry. "Hello Harry dear, I suppose you've come to sort out Hermione?" Harry smiled at Mrs. Weasley, "Yeah Gin says she's locked herself in the bathroom. Can any of you explain to me what happened?"

After what felt like an eternity in the kitchen Harry finally managed to extract himself from the women's clutches feeling more confused than he had when he'd arrived at the burrow. Harry shook his head and wondered why women didn't come with a manual. He chuckled when he realized that were Hermione not in a fragile state she would be the one he'd ask to explain the situation. Harry stopped outside the bathroom door and heard Hermione crying within. He knocked on the door, "Hermione it's Harry do you want to talk about it?"

Harry got no reply at first and was about to knock again when Hermione's watery eyes appeared in the doorway. She quickly pulled him into the bathroom and locked the door behind them. Harry sat on the edge of the bathtub and gave Hermione a confused look, "What gives Hermione? You aren't exactly a cry in the bathroom kind of girl. Did Ron do something?" Hermione glared at Harry from her spot by the sink, "Why do you assume Ron is the reason I'm in here?"

Harry rolled his eyes at his sister, "maybe because in the almost ten years I've known you I've seen you hide in a bathroom and cry twice. Both times were because of Ron." Hermione glared at Harry and began pacing the bathroom. "It's not that simple Harry. I'm confused." Harry's mouth fell open in shock, "You Hermione Granger are confused?"

"Yes Harry confused, I'm positive you are very familiar with that particular emotion."

"There is no need to get snarky Hermione. What are you confused about?"

"Do you think Ron's attracted to me?"

"Of course Ron's attracted to you, why on Earth would you think he wasn't?"

"I don't know I was talking with the other girls this morning and I guess it's hard to get around the idea that I'm still the beaver toothed little girl with bushy hair. I've never been vain; looks aren't at the top of my priorities, but after talking to the girls this morning I wonder if Ron finds me attractive."

"Hermione for someone so smart you are being very dense right now. Ron loves you, he loves everything about you. He has thought you were the prettiest girl he knew ever since he realized you were a girl fourth year."

"It's not just that Harry, It's well…It's just that…I really don't know how to say it."

"Spit it out Hermione."

"Fine, sometimes I wish I could be sexy. "

"Okay first of all Ron thinks it's sexy when you crinkle your face because you're concentrating on something you're reading. Second of all who says you couldn't be the sort of sexy you want to be?"

Hermione stared at Harry in shock, "you're right. I am a smart, strong woman. If I want to prove to myself I can be sexy then I can be sexy. Come with me you're going to help me."

Harry pulled back from Hermione, "How exactly am I supposed to help you be sexy?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "you're going to help me set the scene at my place, and you're going to bake that chocolate cake Ron likes so much. Because I haven't quite mastered it and you're a good brother. Besides I gave you 'the talk' it's not like we're discussing anything you and I haven't discussed before."

Harry shuddered as he remembered the embarrassing conversation he and Hermione had shortly after the first Weasley family camping trip. Hermione had felt the need to give Harry the sex talk. She had given him and book and forced him to talk to her. It's hadn't been a pleasant conversation for either of them. "Okay Hermione I'll help. Lead the way."


	4. Chapter 3

Ginny made her way back to Harry's flat cursing whatever gods had decided to place every male member of her family into her boyfriend's bed on Valentine's Day. Six pairs of eyes followed her as she made her way to where they were sitting and climbed up on the bed. She pulled Harry's pillow from behind her and hugged it to her chest. "Are you sniffing Harry's pillow?" Ginny looked over at Charlie, "No I'm not smelling Harry's pillow, although," Ginny inhale the scent of Harry's pillow, "It does smell like him." Charlie grimaced, but wisely chose to remain silent.

Ginny focused in on Ron, "Okay Ron spill it what has you so freaked out about proposing to Hermione?" Ron stared at Ginny in shock, "How did you know I'm proposing?" Ginny tried not to laugh at the expression on Ron's face, "It's sort of obvious Ron." Ron's face turned white as a sheet, "It's obvious? Does Hermione Know?" Ginny snorted, "No Ron she doesn't know." Ron sank back against the bed, "What has you in such a bad mood Ginevra? You're a little cranky today."

Ginny glared at her brother, "I'm cranky brother of mine because not only is this the first Valentine's Harry and I actually get to spend together, but it's also the first time we've seen each other in three months and I'm here with you instead of with Harry. So I'm not being cranky I'm trying to fix you quickly." Ron stared at his sister suspiciously, "You and Harry will have been together for three years this spring, how have you never spent Valentine's together? And you have to have seen Harry sometime in the last three months."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron, "Our first Valentine's I was at Hogwarts and Harry had to work. Our second we both had to work we weren't even on the same continent. So this one our third is the first we'll be spending together, provided you stop stalling and let me help you." Ron returned his sister's glare, "you didn't answer the last bit, why haven't you seen each other for three months?" "Ugh Ronald, if I explain will you talk to me about what's going on?"

Ron nodded yes. "Okay in November Harry was in and out of the country a lot on the Shortlidge case. We just kept missing each other; I would leave with the harpies as soon as he got back in the country. Then in December, I was away the first two weeks at the last tournament before we broke for the holidays. Then Harry got called away right before Christmas and was gone until after New Year's. I left again before he got home and then he was gone the last two weeks of January. Finally I've been in Germany the last two weeks while Harry has been here. It all adds up to three months apart. Now will you please talk to me Ron?"

Ron nodded to his sister, "I'm just so nervous I don't know what to say." Ginny nodded, "okay then tell me how you're planning on doing it."

"After the Ballet, by that fountain Hermione loves in the square. I have a blank book and I was planning on writing it out in the book, but I can't figure out what to say."

"Do you love Hermione Ron?"

"Yes, How can you ask that Ginny?"

"Why do you love her Ron?"

"What do you mean Ginny?"

"Don't be dense Ronald there must be reasons you love Hermione. You don't have to tell me, but you should tell her."

Ron's mouth fell open in shock, "It's that easy. Tell her why I love her and then ask her?"

Ginny laughed, "Yes Ron it's that easy."

Ron climbed out of bed and looked at his father and his brothers, "It's noon, we've been here since 3am why has no one said that?"

George grumbled from where he was laying on top of Percy, "maybe because you dragged us out of bed and have been acting completely mental for the last nine hours." Percy tried unsuccessfully to remove his brother from his lap while Charlie looked on trying not to laugh. Bill ignored his brother's antics and looked at Ron, "We couldn't tell you what to say Ron, the words have to come from you." His dad nodded, "Bill's right Ron, we could have given you words to say hours ago, but they will mean so much more if you come up with them yourself."

Ron grabbed the blank notebook he was planning on using to propose and walked over to Harry's desk, "I'm going to write this out now, thanks for being here for me." "It's never a problem Ron." Ron looked over to see Charlie now sitting on George who was sitting on Percy. Bill sprawled out on the bed taking up as much space as he could, and his dad looking on with amused eyes. Finally Ron found Ginny's eyes, "Will you look at what I've written when I finish Ginny?"

"Of course Ron, I'm not going anywhere yet. I took the liberty of bringing you clothes for this evening. We are going to get you all ready for your big date."

"Don't you have to get ready too?"

"Yes Ronald, I have my dress as well, so while you write I'm going to shower then I'll look over what you've written while you shower."

Sensing now was a good time to escape the Weasley men extracted themselves from the pile on Harry's bed and gave their goodbyes. Each man focused on their own Valentine's plans. Ginny gathered her shower kit; Ron tried to ignore the fact that Ginny kept such things at his best friends flat, and made her way into to bathroom leaving Ron to his writing.

* * *

><p>Hermione dragged Harry back to her flat and started looking around with a manic look in her eyes. She turned into a whirling dervish before Harry's eyes and was quickly arranging her apartment in the way she wanted it. Harry made his way to the kitchen and realized the Hermione didn't have the ingredients he would need to back the cake, "Hermione I'm going to run downstairs to my flat to grab the stuff I need for the cake. I'll be right back." Harry got a muffled reply coming from the direction of the bathroom. Moments later he was walking through his own door as the Weasley men were leaving. Harry peeked around the edge of his door and saw his best friend sitting at his desk, "How are you doing mate?"<p>

"Harry, how's Hermione?"

"She's fine Ron. She's actually got a bit of a surprised planned for you."

"Really?"

"Yes really she does love you."

Ron smiled, "after all these years sometimes I still can't believe it."

Harry smiled back, "Well believe it mate, and after tonight she'll be your fiancée."

"Sorry about messing up Valentine's for you and Ginny. I didn't realize this was your first one together."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, but we love you and Hermione and we're willing to do just about anything to get the two of you through this night."

"Speaking of getting through the night, my sister has laid out clothes for you, she says you should shower and get dressed up at Hermione's and she will deliver me to Hermione's door at six."

Harry picked up the bag of clothes, "Okay I'll make sure Hermione is ready on time, I just need to pick up a couple things here and then I'll head back up." Seeing the notebook in front of Ron he added, "Good luck with the writing just tell her what's in your heart and you'll be fine."

"Thanks mate."

Harry returned to Hermione's and heard the sound of running water from the bathroom. He made his way to her kitchen identical to his own and set about baking Ron's Favorite chocolate cake. Chuckling to himself Harry realized the way to any Weasley's heart was through their stomach. Harry was just glad he'd made the apple turn overs Ginny was so fond of yesterday.

After a long shower Hermione felt much more relaxed, belting her Robe tightly she stepped out of the bathroom to see how Harry was doing with the cake. "It's in the oven Hermione and I'm mixing up the icing now. The cake will be all ready for tonight."

"You read my mind Harry."

"I hope you don't mind, but Ginny has banished me here to get dressed for tonight she is going to get Ron ready and get dressed downstairs."

"Hermione nodded, that's fine I'm going to put the sleek easy hair potion in and then the bathroom is all yours."

* * *

><p>Ginny wrapped her towel around her body and stepped out of the bathroom. "Ron how's it going?"<p>

"I think I've got it right Ginny."

"That's great Ron; do you still want me to read over it?" Ron nodded and Ginny took the notebook. Ron squirmed uncomfortably while Ginny read his proposal. Soon her eyes filled with tears and she pulled Ron into a tight hug, "You my dear lame brain brother are so sweet. It's perfect."

Ron blushed at Ginny's complement and then came to an unpleasant realization, "Ginny, you're naked!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I was wondering how long it's take for you to ruin the moment. And I'm not naked; I have a towel covering all the important bits."

"Still the towel could slip and I don't want to see what it's hiding."

Ginny smirked, "It's nothing you haven't seen before Ronald."

Ron grimaced, "Don't remind me I am forever scared by that incident, now I never walk into Harry's flat without knocking."

Ginny laughed, "I had noticed you've been very good about knocking since you walked in on us."

Ron joined in Ginny's laughter, "You're just lucky Harry's my best friend because if I had found you in bed with any other man I would have been honor bound to maim him."

The two siblings fell into a companionable silence. Finally Ron broke it. "I am sorry for messing today up for you and Harry Ginny."

Ginny smiled at her brother, "You haven't messed anything up. Harry and I love you and Hermione, we want you both to be happy, and that is more important than a few extra hours alone together."

Ron nudged his sister's shoulder, "You really love him don't you?"

"Yeah I do. You really love Hermione don't you?"

"Yes, with all my heart. Hermione is a really beautiful part of my life. Thanks for calming me down today Ginny."

Ginny smiled at her brother, "It's never a problem Ron that's what sisters are for. Speaking of what sisters are for it is almost four you had better get in the shower."

Once she heard the water running and was sure Ron was ensconced in the bathroom Ginny shucked her towel and began to get dressed. She had picked out a special dress for the evening. A while back she and Hermione had gone shopping and talked each other into buying little black dresses. Ginny had worn hers once at a Quidditch function, but Harry had never seen her in it. Ginny smiled to herself and quickly grabbed one of Harry's sweat shirts to pull over the dress, and hurried out the door.

* * *

><p>Hermione had done her hair and makeup but wasn't sure what to wear. She looked at her options feeling very uninspired. She pulled the tie on her robe tighter when she heard a knock on the door and opened it to find Ginny in what appeared to be Harry's sweatshirt. "What's up Ginny?"<p>

Ginny grinned at Hermione, "What are you wearing tonight?"

"I don't know Ginny help me decide."

Ginny grinned as she caught sight of the cake on the counter, "well your seduction plot is already off to a wonderful start. You know how much Ron loves Cake."

Hermione blushed, "It's not a seduction plot. I'm just trying to be sexy."

Ginny snorted, "Hermione Ron already thinks you're the sexist woman alive if you go any sexier you might kill him."

Hermione smirked, "Well at least he'll die a happy man."

Ginny laughed, "Well if you want to kill him you have to wear the little black dress."

"I don't know about that."

Ginny walked over to Hermione's closet and pulled out the dress, "You Hermione Granger are going to wear this dress on your date with my brother. It will bring Ron to his knees; you look absolutely killer in this dress."

Hermione giggled, and then quickly covered her mouth not used to making such sounds, "Well I suppose it can't hurt."

"That's my girl, now I am going to go make sure my goofball brother looks handsome for you." With a wink and a smile Ginny disappeared out the flat just as Harry was coming out of the bathroom. The occupants of both flats were whipped into a frenzy as six drew near. At five of six Ron and Harry passed each other on the stairs as each went to collect their dates for Valentine's Day.


	5. Chapter 4

Harry knocked on the door of his flat and was greeted by the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Ginny was dressed in a balck dress that hugged her body, as he looked at the dress Harry couldn't help but blush sections of the dress were made of sheer black fabric. Everything important was coverd, but the dress made Harry's knew weak. Ginny smiled at him as she pulled her cloak on and handed him a muggle jacket. Grabbing Harry's hand Ginny closed the door behind her and pulled Harry down the stairs rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>Ron stood outside the door to Hermione's flat his hand playing with the box in his pocket. Before he could knock Hermione pulled open the door and Ron's nerves vanished. Hermione stood before him in a little black dress that showed every curve. Ron smiled and held out an arm for Hermione to take, and they made their way out.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny as they exited the movie theater. They had gone to see an older American movie. They had gotten a good laugh at the muggles version of a wizard, but on the whole it was a good movie. Ginny relaxed into Harry's side, "Do you want to walk through the park on our way back love?" Harry smiled at Ginny, "Do you want to look at the lights again?" Ginny laughed, "Yes, those eclectric lights almost look like fairies. The things muggles come up with." Harry laughed, "Through the park it is." The young couple walked hand in hand through the park, stopping to stare at the lights and sneak kisses. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't see the photographer snapping pictures of them. Finally they got back to Harry's flat, "Wait here for a second Gin." Harry hurried into the flat and Ginny heard him rustling around.<p>

Harry swung the door open and Ginny's jaw dropped, Harry had hung strings of the muggle lights all over his flat. And unless her eyes were deceiving her Harry had baked her favorite apple dessert. "Did you do all this for me love?"

"No Gin, I did it for Ron. Of course it's for you, we've never gotten to do the Valentine's thing before and I wanted to make it special for you."

Ginny sniffed back tears, "Prat, you're going to make me cry. I love you Harry."

"I love you to Ginny. And I'm your prat."

Ginny laughed as she moved closer to Harry, "Yes you are. If I remember correctly we had something else planned for Valentine's, but my brother's untimely arrival nipped that in the bud."

Harry smirked, "I seem to remember a few details we haven't gotten to yet." Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and brought her lips to his. Dessert could wait she had her heart set on something else sweet.

* * *

><p>Ron was beginning to get nervous again. They had gone to dinner and the ballet had just let out. Ron clutched at the notebook in his sweaty palms and watched as the most amazing woman in the world walked across the street towards him. Hermione gave Ron a questioning look when she arrived at the fountain and he didn't move. "Is everything okay Ron?"<p>

Ron shook himself out of his reverie it was time, "Hermione I have something for you." Ron handed her the notebook. Hermione took the notebook with fingers that were suddenly nerveless. She opened the front cover and read.

Hermione Jean Granger I love you with all my heart.

You the most amazing woman I have ever met.

You are smart, caring, passionate, and beautiful, not to mention the only person who can look sexy while concentrating on a book.

I could spend the rest of my life learning everything about you, building a life with you.

I cannot imagine my life without you; we balance each other so perfectly.

The prospect of a future without you in it doesn't seem like a future worth living.

Let's spend the rest of our lives making memories to write about.

Will you marry me?

Hermione looked up to see Ron down on one knee ring in hand, and Hermione was speechless. She, the girl who knew so many words couldn't form a sentence while tears streamed down her face. She launched herself into Ron's arms and buried her face in his neck. Ron laughed, "Can I take that as a yes Hermione?" She nodded into Ron's shoulder, "yes, I love you Ron." Ron slipped the ring on her finger and Hermione was suddenly glad she had set up something special at her flat. Hermione pulled back to look at Ron, "Come back to my flat?" Ron nodded yes and the two headed off hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Hermione opened the door to her flat and tried to block Ron's view of the inside. When Ron reached behind her for the light switch Hermione put her hand over his stopping him. "I need to tell you something love, before I show you what's in here. In the half light from the hallway Ron nodded, "What's wrong?"<p>

"I was feeling a little insecure today. Sometimes I feel like I'm not as sexy as I could be."

Ron laughed, and the quickly sobered when he saw the expression on Hermione's face, "I'm not laughing at you love, it's just that we really are similar sometimes. I spent the whole day freaking out over the proposal because I couldn't believe a woman as wonderful as you would ever go for a guy like me. And as for not being sexy, that is just not true. You don't have to try to be sexy you just are."

Hermione smiled, "well I'm glad to hear you say that, and how could you ever think I wouldn't love you. I have been in love with you since I was 13 years old. That is never going to change."

With those words Hermione flicked on the lights and showed Ron the modifications to her apartment. Ron's face broke into in to a grin when he saw the chocolate cake on the table. The he turned to Hermione, "you did all this for us?" Hermione nodded and pulled Ron towards the bed, he followed her and his last coherent thought was that the cake could wait.

* * *

><p>Ginny smiled as she stepped out of the bathroom. She saw her boyfriend cocooned on his side of the bed. After being up almost 48 hours with only a nap Ginny hoped he would sleep well until Teddy got here. Grabbing her Quidditch gear she kissed Harry's cheek and headed to practice.<p>

* * *

><p>Ron pulled on his work robes; he always pulled the Sunday morning shift at the joke shop. He kissed his sleeping fiancé on the cheek, reveling in the fact that he could now call her fiancé. With a backwards glance at Hermione Ron closed the door behind him.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Ginny walked through the door of the Harpies locker room and everyone stopped talking. "What?" Alicia Spinet one of Ginny's fellow chasers started laughing, "The girls just found out who your Harry is." Ginny looked suspiciously at Alicia, since she was a friend of Fred and George she had always known that the boyfriend Ginny talked about was Harry, "Did you tell them?" Still laughing Alicia sat down, "No, Witch Weekly did."

"What!" Ginny caught sight of the magazine on a bench and began flipping through it. She found two pages with pictures of her whole family with their Valentine's Dates. There was George setting off Fireworks he'd designed for Angelina, Percy and Audrey having a quiet dinner together, Bill cooking a romantic candle lit dinner for Fleur, her mum and dad dancing in the burrow's kitchen together. Then she saw the shot of her and Harry, someone had snapped a photo of the two of them kissing in the park. With a feeling of dread Ginny looked for the picture of Ron and Hermione, she quickly found it and saw Hermione holding the notebook while Ron knelt in front of her ring in hand. It was a beautiful picture, but Ginny hated the thought of her brother and sister-in-law's private moment being so publicly displayed.

Ginny put the magazine down, and turned to face her team mates. She had purposely avoided telling them that her Harry was Harry Potter, but it looked like the cat was out of the bag now. "Well?"

Tracey another chaser spoke up, "Why didn't you tell us you were dating the boy who lived?"

Ginny snorted, "because I'm not I'm dating Harry."

Tracy looked confused, "aren't they the same person?"

Ginny shook her head, "no there is the Harry Potter that everyone knows about who has a number of ridiculous nicknames, and then there's my Harry who is so much more then Harry Potter. Does that make sense?"

Tracy put her arm around Ginny, "not really but we'll take your word for it."

Ginny walked to her locker and began getting ready for practice. Alicia came up next to her, "I know what you mean Ginny. And you're right Harry is so much more than the legend."

Ginny smiled at Alicia and prepared herself to face the day.

* * *

><p>Ron walked up to the back door of Weasley Wizard Wheezes and let himself in. As he was preparing the store to open he heard Verity come in. "Morning Mr. Weasley, did you know you were in Witch Weekly?" Ron turned to look at her, "No why am I in Witch Weekly?"<p>

"Congrats on your engagement, that's big news."

"Thank you Verity, but how did you know?"

"It's right here in the magazine. There are pictures of all of you, by the looks of it the Weasley's all had pretty good Valentine's if you know what I mean."

Ron looked horrified, "I don't want to know what you mean." He caught sight of the magazine in her hand, "may I see that Verity?" She handed him the magazine and he quickly flipped through it. Skimming over the pictures of his brothers, and trying to avoid the picture of Harry and Ginny, his eyes landed on a picture of him proposing to Hermione. Ron could feel himself going red and handed the magazine back to Verity. Ron tried to focus back on his work trying not to think about how many people he knew read that magazine. A thought crossed Ron's mind and her inwardly cursed, his mother read Witch Weekly and they hadn't told her about the engagement yet.

* * *

><p>Hermione was in a very good mood. The diamond engagement ring on her left hand kept catching her eye and hard as she tried she couldn't stop smiling. Harry had just given her a knowing smile and let her into his flat. Now she was sitting on his couch flipping through a cook book while Harry tried to convince Teddy to take a bath. Hermione bookmarked the recipe she wanted to learn today and headed into the bathroom to check on Harry and Teddy. Sunday mornings were becoming a tradition between the two of them. Since they lived in the same building every Sunday morning Hermione and Harry would spend together. Ron always worked at the shop on Sunday morning and Ginny usually had a Sunday morning practice so they spent the time together. Sunday's usually also involved a cooking lesson. Teddy had been a better cook then she when the lessons started, but Hermione was proud to say she was now a reasonably good cook, thanks to Harry's patient tutelage.<p>

"How is the bath going boys?"

Harry looked up from his irate godson, "Not so great Teddy doesn't think he needs soap."

Hermione tried not to laugh, Harry was soaked. He had soap bubbles in his hair and his glasses were hanging awkwardly on his face. "It looks like you're having the bath not Teddy."

"Thank you for that astute observation Hermione. But unless you have a solution the current problem I really don't need any comments from the peanut gallery."

Hermione snorted, "Well somebody needs a nap. As a matter of fact I do know a way to help. So why don't you be useful and go set up for today's cooking lesson. I'll finish giving Teddy his bath."

Hermione handed Harry her cookbook on his way out and knelt down in front of the bath tub. "Okay Teddy how would you like to draw on the tub?"

"Yea! What can I draw with mione?"

"With Harry's shaving cream, but you have to get in the tub and get yourself clean first."

The toddler looked ready to protest, but the temptation was too great and he climbed into the bath water and begrudgingly began to scrub himself with the soap.

Happy with her success Hermione sat back and waited.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley was anxiously pacing in her kitchen. She had everything ready for her families Sunday lunch. It kept getting easier as the children got older and insisted on bringing food. Her copy of Witch Weekly sat on the counter and she kept checking the yard for early arrivals. She had known Ron was thinking about proposing, but no one had come this morning to tell her if they were getting married.<p>

Molly turned when she heard her husband come into the kitchen. "Why can't they get here quickly Arthur?"

"Be patient Molly Wobbles, the kids will all be here soon."

Molly rushed to the door when she heard the first pop. It was Fred and Angelina, shortly followed by Percy and Audrey who were walking with Bill and Fleur. Molly tried not to smile when she saw the pained expression on Fleur's face. Audrey tended to do that to people. Finally Ron and Hermione showed up with Harry, Ginny and Teddy.

Molly tried her best to have patience and finally her family was seated at the table, and everyone looked expectantly at Ron and Hermione. Ron turned red and looked at Hermione, "We have an announcement," Ron rolled his eyes, "you all already know what it is." "Ronald tell us already we want to hear it from the two of you." Ron smiled at his mum and looked at Hermione. They looked back at everyone else and said together, "We're getting married."

After that it was chaos. Molly hugged the young couple and reveled in the noise her family could create when they were happy. Molly felt the now familiar tug that meant Fred should be here. Molly put her hand on her heart, Fred was always with them. They all carried him in their hearts.


	7. Chapter 6

Harry was running late, he was supposed to have left work at 4:00 to get the food cooked for dinner tonight, but he'd been held up and now he wasn't sure he could get dinner on the table in time. Looking around at the chaos that was his kitchen Harry tried to remember what everyone was bringing. Ron was bringing bread, Hermione had her latest baking attempt, Hanna was bringing a cake in case Hermione's dessert wasn't edible, Neville was bringing a bottle of wine, Ginny was coming over early to make her dish and help Harry with the cooking, and Luna hopefully wasn't bringing anything.

There was a knock on the door followed by a key turning the lock. Harry saw Ron and smiled, "Hey mate, I'm running a bit behind schedule." Ron laughed, "I figured you might be, what can I do?"

"Would you mind chopping the vegetables for the soup?"

Ron pulled out his wand, "Okay, I'll never understand why you won't cook with magic." Harry looked over to his friend who was monitoring the knives chopping, "Because some things are better without magic and my cooking is one of these things."

Ron laughed, "Well I can't argue with you there. Have you talked to Neville lately? How is his proposal plan going?"

"It's going well, he has this flower he's been raising, and he's planning on putting the ring inside the flower."

Ron finished chopping the vegetables and dumped them in the pot, "That sounds cool, it's a very Neville thing to do"

Harry threw the rest of the ingredient into the pot and turned up the heat, "Yeah, that's what I thought too."

Ron gave Harry a shrewd look, "How are the plans to propose to my sister going."

Harry blushed, "Well I finally finished talking with all the male members of your family."

Ron snickered, "that had to be as much fun as a blast ended skrewt."

Harry laughed, "It wasn't too bad, but it did seem to take forever to schedule times for us to meet. It doesn't feel like mid-March."

"Do I get to know how you're proposing?"

Harry looked at Ron surprised, "You want to know?"

Ron nodded, so Harry continued, "I'm going to take her dancing and propose there. Gin loves to dance, but I am a horrible dancer. I still need a teacher though."

Ron pointed to himself, "I know how to dance. I can teach you. Ginny won't suspect a thing if we're the ones spending time together."

Harry smiled, "Thanks mate, I appreciate that."

The two friends cooked in silence for a while until there was a knock on the door, "it's open" Harry called. Neville poked his head around the edge of the door, "For someone who's received as many death threats as you have Harry you might want to reconsider just hollering it's open. Harry smiled at Neville, "Don't worry I've got protective enchantments around the flat, no one gets to the door unless I want them to."

Neville placed his bottle of wine on the counter and began moving around the kitchen pulling out the plates and cutlery. "One of these days one of us is going to need to get a table." Harry looked over at Ron, "It'll probably be Ron and Hermione. They'll be the first married and it's still a point of frustration for Hermione that every one of these dinners is eaten sitting in a living room." Neville laughed, and Ron turned red, "I actually already have a table picked out for her. Hermione said she always wished as a child that her family had one of those big oval tables where everyone could sit around and talk. She never had a big enough family to warrant a large table, but I saw this incredible one last week and I bought it to give to Hermione as either a present for her birthday."

Harry grinned at Ron, "That's brilliant mate."

Neville nodded, "she'll love it."

The three boys quickly settled into their familiar routine and before too long Luna wandered through the door. It always amazed Harry that Luna could look as though she had simply wandered in by chance.

"Hi Luna, how are you?"

"Quite befuddled Harry, isn't that a lovely word befuddled, it's really under used."

"Err it is a nice word, but why are you befuddled Luna."

Luna looked at the other two men and then turned back to Harry, "Perhaps you three can help me. You see I was kissing Rolf yesterday and the strangest thing happened, his penis moved. Is that a normal thing or is something wrong with him?"

The three men all turned very red and began sputtering. Luna spoke again, "there's no need to be embarrassed I know you all have penises. I just want to know if this is a normal reaction for his penis to have."

Ginny hurried through the door out of breath and very late; she paused when she saw the uncomfortable expressions on the men's faces. "What's going on here?"

Luna turned to Ginny, "I seem to have embarrassed them."

Ginny nodded, "I see this, but what did you say?"

Luna thought for a moment, "I told them about Rolf's penis and then asked them about theirs."

Ginny held back a laugh, "That's what's done it Luna. Why were you asking about Rolf's penis?"

"Yesterday when Rolf kissed me his penis moved. Is that a normal reaction? Does Harry's penis move when he kisses you?" At this Ron began coughing and Harry made himself busy with the soup. Neville was laughing so hard he'd ducked into the hallway. Ginny glared at the men and went over to whisper in Luna's ear. After a moment Luna gave a nod of understanding, "well that is useful to know. Thank you Ginny." Ginny smiled at her friend, "Didn't your dad talk to you about this stuff?" Luna shook her head no. "What about the other girls in your dormitory?" Luna shook her head again, "if they talked about it, they didn't do so in front of me. They thought I was a bit odd." Ginny looked over at Harry, "do you still have the book Hermione gave you?" Harry nodded and crossed to his bedside table, "here it is."

Ginny took the book and turned back to Luna, "here you read this and the. Come talk to me if you have any questions." Luna smiled serenely and placed the book in her grubby bag. With that task out of the way the friends went back to their dinner preparations. Soon everyone was there and they were happily chatting with each other while they ate. Harry looked around at his friends. Ron and Hermione were still glowing. Neville and Hannah had just moved in together and were chatting excitedly about their moving horror stories. Luna was telling Ginny about her recent trip to South America, Harry wasn't entirely sure what she was looking for this time, but the two women were laughing and talking animatedly about it. Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face. Nights like this made everything worth it. The war and the hard times weren't far behind them, but here together they were building a better future.

Harry was brought out of his reverie when Ginny nudged him, "What's up love?"

Harry matched her whispered tone, "Nothing love, I was just thinking how nice this is."

Ginny smiled at Harry and returned to her chat with Luna. Harry turned and focused on Neville. Hannah and Hermione were deep in conversation. Neville started picking up dishes and nodded towards the kitchen. Harry picked up some bowls and followed Neville to the Kitchen.

"What's up Nev?"

Neville grinned at Harry, "We just haven't had the chance to talk lately."

Harry nodded, "It has been a while how are the plans coming?"

"They're coming along, but I'm starting to get nervous. What if Hannah says no?"

"She's not going to say no Neville."

Ron walked into the kitchen carrying the rest of the dinner dishes, "what's up mates?"

Neville turned to Ron, "What if Hannah says no?"

Ron shook his head, "She's not going to say no, but I understand where the panic is coming from. Do you want to know what Ginny told me?"

Neville nodded, "She asked me if I loved Hermione, and then she asked me why I loved her. Apparently that's what a girl wants to hear tacked in front of will you marry me."

Harry leaned against the sink and faced his two friends, "You're going to be fine Neville."

Neville smirked at Harry, "Just wait until it's your turn mate; you'll see what we mean."

"What are you boys up to?" The three friends turned to face Hermione who was looking suspiciously at all three, "nothing," they replied in unison.

Not sure whether or not they should intervene the women wandered towards the kitchen to help with clean up. Soon conversation became impossible as the women tried to answer Luna's questions about penises. All too eager to avoid any conversation that involved Harry and Ginny's love life Ron said his hurried goodbyes as soon as the kitchen was clean. Hermione followed him at a more sedate pace, with Neville and Hannah not far behind her. Finally, Luna wandered out in the same dazed manor she had arrived in.

When it was just the two of them Ginny turned to Harry, "What were you three whispering about in here love?" Catching the look on her face Harry tried to get out of the kitchen as fast as he could, but Ginny beat him to the doorway and soon had him pinned against the counter top.

"What gives Potter? You boys have been awfully secretive lately."

Harry shook his head, "It's nothing Ginny, the three of us just haven't had time to get together in a while."

Ginny shook her head, "No this is something more, if you don't want to tell me you don't have to. Just forewarn me if it's something that'll leave you covered in blood."

Harry laughed, "I can promise you Ginny, what we were talking about shouldn't end in bloodshed."

Ginny smiled and leaned into Harry, "Well then I guess you boys can keep your secrets, for now at least."

Harry smiled, "I promise I'll tell you all about it when the time is right."

Ginny nodded at Harry then wrapped her arms around his waist; Harry flipped them around and lifted Ginny so she was sitting on the counter. Their lips met and both knew that Harry's secret was safe at least for tonight.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I think I sorted everything out, when my computer crashed a few months back I got these files all mixed up when I recovered them. The daily updates with resume tomorrow. Please read and review.**

Harry sighed as he tried to get his squirming godson into his coat. Mr. Weasley had gotten it into his head that the whole family should go to a muggle street fair. It was in Surry near where the Dursley's lived. Harry's relationship with his Aunt and Cousin had improved over the last couple years, but they were still very awkward with each other. Harry's main concern was running into Piers and his gang. Harry tried to put those thoughts behind him as he covered Teddy's turquoise hair with a hat. In the muggle world people always looked scandalized when they saw a toddler with blue hair.

* * *

><p>Hermione gathered her belongings in a sensible bag she could drape over her body to keep her hands free. Hermione had never really seen the point of street fairs. The rides the junk food, none of it qualified as fun in her mind. Hermione smiled to herself, she would gladly go to a million street fairs as a Weasley. She looked down at her engagement ring and smiled again. She knew that for her and Harry especially inclusion into the Weasley clan meant a lot.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur was buzzing around the house in anticipation. Percy and Audrey had arrived early of course and now Arthur was waiting for the rest of his family to wander in. Molly shot him a glare when she caught him glancing out of the window again. Arthur sighed audibly and then hid behind his Daily Prophet. After what seemed like forever to Arthur he had all of his children and grandchildren gathered and ready. This night was going to be fun Arthur was determined to give his kids a night to remember at the fair.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry shifter Teddy on his shoulders and watched as the Weasley men and Ginny rode the rollercoaster again. The first time around Hermione had held Teddy for him. But now Harry was scoping out the little kids rides trying to pick something Teddy would like. "What are you looking for Harry?"<p>

Harry turned to face Hermione, "I was wondering which rides would be good for Teddy."

"I don't know he might be too young for most of them."

Fleur chimed in from where she was standing with Vic, "perhaps ze merry go round. I was going to take Victoire on zat one next."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Hermione nodded, "and you could ride with him in case he doesn't like it."

The Weasley family came rushing off the ride chattering a discussing how similar the ride was to flying in voices slightly too loud. Harry couldn't help but smile when he caught sight of Ginny cheeks red, hair windswept and smiling from ear to ear. She was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. At that moment Teddy's toddler bladder decided to make an appearance. "Awwe, I have ta pee!"

"Okay buddy, try to hold it there's a bathroom over there."

* * *

><p>Ron smiled at Hermione, "maybe you should go with him Hermione, it looks like Harry's going to need that spell you have to get pee out of fabric."<p>

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, but followed after her brother prepared to magically remove pee from his collar again. That man would never learn his lesson, don't let a toddler who isn't potty trained sit on your shoulders. Hermione followed Harry and Teddy into the family restroom and helped Harry clean up the toddler. Teddy had just turned three and was still in the early stages of potty training. Once Teddy was dry and Harry's shirt collar no longer smelt like pee the two friends followed the excitable toddler back towards the Weasleys. Harry was so focused on keeping hold of Teddy he didn't see the hands pushing him towards the wall.

Hermione turned as she saw Harry knocked out of her line of sight and just managed to shoo Teddy to Ginny's waiting arms before she saw Evelyn Grouse, and her pack of she devils. Evelyn pushed Hermione back towards the wall and she suddenly felt ten years old again. "Well look who it is girls the beaver has come out of her dam for the spring.

* * *

><p>Harry was well and truly stuck. He breathed a sigh of relief when Hermione got Teddy to Ginny safely, but he was confused by the pieces of conversation he was hearing from the women who had Hermione pinned against the wall. Harry was struggling to free himself from the clutches of the larger men when someone said, "what's happening here gents?"<p>

Harry found himself pushed against the wall next to Hermione as the police men looked them over. Piers and the woman who had been tormenting Hermione stepped up. "They started it officers." Piers pointed at Hermione and Harry. The Weasleys who had been held back by Molly all burst out in protest. The officer silenced them and turned back to Piers, "who are you?"

"Piers Polkis sir and this is my girlfriend Evelyn Grouse. We were just enjoying the street fair when these two delinquents showed up."

The officer turned back to Harry and Hermione, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Hermione spoke, "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter, we were just here enjoying the street fair with our family." She pointed at the Weasleys who nodded in agreement.

"Tell me what happened."

Harry spoke this time, "We were coming back from the bathroom with my godson when they attacked us out of nowhere."

Piers spoke up again, "you can't believe a word he says when he was eleven his family had to ship him off to St. Brutis' school for incurably criminal boys."

Evelyn chimed in, "you can't believe anything she says either they had to ship her off to the school for the criminally insane after she tried to kill my friends and I."

The officer turned back to Harry and Hermione, "okay I'm going to need both of you to turn and face the wall, arms and legs spread."

As the two friends faced the wall Mrs. Weasley spoke up, "you can't do that they haven't done anything wrong."

The officer sighed, "Who are you Madame?"

Molly Weasley pulled herself up to her full height, "I am their mother-in-law. They haven't done anything wrong, you can't do this."

The officer tried to look patient, "This is routine Madame, I need to take them downtown. You all can come bail them out tomorrow morning."

Molly stepped back unsure of what any of that meant, "Where do we have to go to get them and why can't we come this evening?"

The office shook his head, "you can collect them from the surrey precinct tomorrow at eight when the office is open again."

Without further ado the officer had Harry and Hermione handcuffed and was pushing them into the back of a police car. Hermione looked at Harry in horror as the officer pulled away from their still shell shocked family. Harry tried to look reassuring; he knew why the officer had insisted on taking them in. Harry recognized him, he was the same officer the neighbors on Privet Drive had called on him as a kid. The woman of number seven had had him arrested several times for nicking papers from her bin. Of course he hadn't actually broken laws any of those times, but the Dursleys had asked the officer to hold him at the station for a few hours. They told him they were trying to break Harry of his criminal tendencies. That officer had taken one look at him today and had assumed the worst. Harry just felt bad Hermione had been caught in the cross fire.

Soon they were at the police station and they were processed. Harry swore under his breath when the officers took their wands, now they really were stuck for the night. Finally he and Hermione were lead into the holding cell. Harry's face broke into a smile when he saw who was sitting on the benches in front of him.


	9. Chapter 8

The Weasley family looked on in shock as two of their own were driven away in the back seat of a cop car. Bill and Fleur were holding a crying Teddy who didn't understand where his godfather was going. George and Angelina were holding back Ginny, Percy and Audrey had Ron's arms and Arthur was trying to convince Molly that attacking a muggle police officer would not go over well. As soon as the cop car was out of sight and his family was calm, Arthur walked up to the officer who remained on the scene.

"Excuse me sir, that was my daughter and son-in-law that were just taken away. Would you mind explaining to me what just happened?"

The officer shook his head, "Well it's pretty cut and dry those punks complained about your kids, and the officer knew your son-in-law, said he was a punk kid that got in trouble a lot. So he's taking them down to the station to sit in the holding cell tonight. It really isn't right, but he's my superior so there's nothing I can do."

Arthur Weasley nodded in what he hopped was an understanding way, "I see, so where can we go to get them. We aren't from this part of the country."

The officer pulled out a map, "The station is right here."

He pointed to a spot on the map and Arthur tried his best to memorize the address, "Thank you officer, enjoy the rest of your evening."

Arthur walked to his family and raised a hand to forestall the questions, "There is no way we can get them back this evening, I think we should take the address to the Grangers, they will know what to do."

The Weasley family made their way to a safe apparition point and with a pop; they disappeared and reappeared in the Granger's back yard.

When Mr. Granger saw the faces of the Weasleys at the back door, he opened it to let them in, "What's wrong?" Not seeing his daughter among them Mr. Granger began to panic, "Has something happened to Hermione?"

Mr. Weasley tried to look calming, "Not really, you see Hermione and Harry got in a muggle scuffle at the street fair in Surrey. They were hauled away to a holding cell for the night. We are unsure about how to retrieve them."

Mr. Granger gestured for the Weasleys to sit down and then sank into a seat next to his wife, "Okay start from the beginning of the story."

* * *

><p>Hermione watched in Shock as a rough looking older man grinned at Harry and pulled him into a bear hug. The provocatively dressed woman smiled at them both and patted the bench next to her. To her surprise, Harry and the man went to sit on the bench smiling like old friends.<p>

Harry turned back to see Hermione still hovering nervously near the cell door, "It's okay Hermione you can sit down. These two won't hurt you."

Hermione shook her head, "Harry I don't understand what's happening."

Harry patted the bench next to the older man, "Come on Hermione sit down Bernie won't bite, and I promise to explain everything."

Hermione gingerly sat next to the Bernie and smiled tentatively at the woman. She smiled back and said, "It's Hermione right, I'm Roz."

Hermione nodded and then turned back to Harry, "I suppose this whole thing should surprise me, but I've been friends with you long enough to know better. Spill it Potter."

Harry laughed, "It's really not a long story. When I was a kid, the neighbors didn't like me. They said I was scruffy, so if they caught me somewhere I didn't belong they would call the police. The police would take me to the Dursleys who told them I was a budding sociopath and asked them to throw me in a holding cell for a few hours in hopes of scaring me straight. Sometimes the Dursleys forgot me so I'd be here overnight. Bernie and Roz are regulars they always took care of me when I was a kid. It's also my fault that we're even here. The police officer who brought me here is the same one who always arrested me as a kid. I guess he recognized me and assumed I had turned out badly."

Hermione stared at Harry in shock, "They actually…How could…Okay I'm not going to comment on that. Do we stay here all night?"

Harry nodded, "Yep, they'll let us out at eight tomorrow morning. Now are you going to tell me who those girls were?"

Hermione snorted, "They are my childhood bullies. Evelyn Grouse and her pack made my life miserable until I left to go to school."

Harry nodded, "well it seems fitting that your childhood bully and my childhood bully are dating they deserve each other."

Bernie and Harry moved away from the benches so Hermione and Roz could stretch out. Hermione lay on her bench trying not to figure out what it smelt like and a thought occurred to her, "Bernie, Roz, what do you both do?"

Bernie chuckled, "Well little lady, let's just say I supply people with things they need. The walls have ears so it's best not to say too much."

Roz turned, "I work a street corner if you know what I mean, what about you darling what do you do?"

Hermione replied, "I work for the government in the law department."

Bernie whistled, "Smart lass, what about you Harry?"

Harry smiled at Bernie, "I work with the police in London."

Roz sat up to stare at Harry, "What about your personal life?"

Harry blushed, "I have great friends, an amazing girlfriend, and a godson that I couldn't possibly adore more."

Bernie bumped shoulders with Harry, "see what did we used to tell you when you were a kid, good things happen to good people and you kid are good people."

Harry smiled at Bernie and Roz, "you both are good people too, if you ever wanted to leave your current professions…"

Roz cut Harry off, "It's sweet of you to offer sugar, but we're fine. Me and old Bernie here are in it for the long haul. But we better not see you and your little friend in here anymore."

Harry chuckled, "I promise this'll be the last time."

With that, silence settled over the holding cell. Hermione tried to take in this new facet of her friend's life. Despite the fact that she was trying to sleep on a bench in a holding cell with a prostitute and a nefarious character Hermione felt oddly at ease. She tried to imagine what life would be like if she wasn't a witch. She wouldn't have met Harry and Ron, her whole life would be different, and in that moment, even though she'd identified the mysterious smell as a mix of urine and vomit; Hermione knew she wouldn't trade her new life for anything.

* * *

><p>Ron was wandering the streets around the street fair with Fred and Bill. Ginny had taken Teddy back to Harry's flat, and had given him strict instructions to make the bullies from earlier pay for what they did. His parents were still trying to reassure the Grangers, they didn't know how to handle Hermione getting arrested. Finally, they caught sight of them. The man Polkis and the woman Grouse were still hanging around the street fair. They were terrorizing some kids. The Weasley men hung back until they had wandered into the crowded part of the street fair. The three men disguised themselves and moved in closer to the bullies. With a few well-placed confundus charms, the suddenly very confused bullies were creating quite the spectacle.<p>

Another officer came over and tried to calm the bullies down. When he was unable to control them the officer called over backup and the bullies were loaded into cars and driven off to be placed in holding cells. The Weasley men high fived and hurried off to their apparition point.

Ron hurried through the door of Harry's flat and found Ginny tucking in a sleeping Teddy. "It's done Ginny it went better than expected. They made a big ruckus and the cops took them away."

Ginny smiled at her brother, "good, I just hope then don't end up in a holding cell with Harry and Hermione."

* * *

><p>Molly and Arthur were standing outside the police station at exactly eight o'clock. Ginny was holding Teddy, Ron was leading the Grangers and trying to reassure them. The Weasleys went inside the station and after signing a few pieces of paper, they were led to a waiting room while the officers went to collect Harry and Hermione. Finally, Harry and Hermione were brought out. Harry kissed Ginny's cheek and pulled Ginny and Teddy into a big hug. Then much to the surprise of the Weasleys Harry signed out the two muggles who were still in the holding cell.<p>

The motley group made their way outside where Hermione was accosted by her parents. Trying to succeed in calming them Hermione held tight to Ron and tried to speak in what she hoped was a reassuring tone. Hermione saw Bernie and Roz each pull Harry into a hug and then much to her surprise she found herself being hugged as well. Her parents' mouths fell open in shock, as Bernie and Roz headed off together towards wherever they made their homes Hermione started laughing. She couldn't control herself, she Hermione Jean Granger had just spent the night in a prison holding cell with a criminal and a prostitute who it would seem had decided to befriend her. The whole situation was so foreign to her she couldn't seem to control herself.

Harry watched as Hermione broke down. He couldn't help but smile at his sister's antics. As soon as Hermione had gotten control of herself, and they had both convinced Mrs. Weasley they were unharmed Harry headed back to his flat with Teddy and Ginny. The little boy relieved to finally see his godfather again fell asleep as soon as they got home. Harry gently laid the little boy out in the middle of the bed. He turned to the grinning redhead who was standing arms crossed waiting for him.

"So Potter, are you going to tell me who those people were this morning?"

Harry pulled Ginny down next to him on the couch, "They used to look after me when I was a kid, they're good people."

"I'm sure they are love. I hate to break this to you, but you need a bath." Ginny wriggled away from Harry crinkling her nose.

Harry pretending to pout kissed Ginny on the cheek and headed for the bathroom.

Ginny turned around on the couch, "after you bathe I want to hear about those people from this morning and how it was spending a night in prison with Hermione."

Harry laughed as he got into the shower, knowing Ginny would not be patient that long. Sure enough as soon as Harry had stepped behind the shower curtain, he heard Ginny enter the bathroom and sit down.

"So how was it?"

Harry laughed, "It was a good as a night in prison can be love. How was Teddy last night?"

As Ginny started filling in the details Harry wanted to know he couldn't help but feel very peaceful, Bernie had been right all those years ago. Good things had happened to him eventually, and in this moment Harry knew it was well worth the wait. Another thought struck Harry tonight Neville was proposing to Hannah.


	10. Chapter 9

Harry was tidying up his kitchen, Teddy had gone home with Andy, and Ginny had a Quidditch practice. Harry was waiting Ron would be here soon and then Neville was coming over to tell them about his proposal. Harry was sure Hannah had said yes, but couldn't help feeling a little nervous for his friend. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was Neville. Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Ron and Neville both came bounding through the door of Harry's flat. "She said yes!" Neville shouted as he grabbed Harry and twirled him around the kitchen. Harry laughed, "That's fantastic mate congratulations!" Ron came over and sat on one of the kitchen stools, "So Nev how did you do it?" Neville settled himself on another stool and looked at his friends, "Well, We went out to dinner and then took a moonlit stroll through the botanical gardens. When we got to her favorite spot, I pulled out the plant. I kept stumbling on my words, so the proposal was really disjointed, and then I got down on one knee and the flower opened so Hannah could see the ring sitting in the center of it. When that happened it was like all the nerves went away and I felt really calm when I asked her and then SHE SAID YES!" Harry smiled at the joy his friend was feeling. Ron clapped Neville on the back grinning at his friend's joy.

Neville turned to Harry with mischief in his eyes, "So Harry, you are the last holdout. Your proposal is coming up in just over a month are you ready yet?" Ron laughed, and Neville shot him a questioning glance. "Sorry Nev, it's just that Harry had to ask my father and all my brothers for permission to marry Ginny. That took a while and much as they like Harry I'm not sure the Weasley men were all as nice as they could have been." Neville turned to Harry, "What did they do?" Harry laughed, "They all definitely had the Weasley flare. Bill pulled the intimidation act, Charlie left me in an enclosure with the Hungarian Horntail from the tournament fourth year. She wasn't exactly happy to see me. Then Percy, he wasn't too bad, all he did was give me a long lecture about marriage and commitment and warned me that Weasleys don't do divorce so Ginny would have to murder me if we couldn't make our marriage work. Then George booby-trapped his entire shop on the day we met. Once I had made it through the maze he set up between the two of us he took us to Fred's grave where I had to swear to both of them I would take good care of Ginny. Then Ron who wasn't bad at all, he and Mr. Weasley were the two easiest by far. Now I just need to learn to dance." Ron laughed, "You say that like it's going to be the easiest part." Neville nodded, "You really can't dance mate this could make the Weasley men look tame."

Harry shook his head at his friends, "thanks for the vote of confidence guys." Ron laughed, "What do you think we're doing here? All three of us have the afternoon off so we're going to start teaching you today." Neville nodded his agreement and the two boys magically cleared the living room area and turned to look at Harry expectantly. Harry tossed the dishtowel down and joined his friends.

Four hours later the three boys lay on the floor exhausted. Ron lifted his head to stare at Harry, "Mate, how on earth is anyone that bad of a dancer?" Neville rolled over onto his back, "I don't get it Harry, you are a pretty coordinated guy how are you that uncoordinated on the dance floor. You make me look graceful." Harry snorted, "It can't have been that bad." Ron kicked Harry, "Mate you broke three of my toes, and Neville's nose. I'm still not sure how you managed the nose. That's not including the number of times you tripped over your own feet and fell down. We are going to need reinforcements." Ron shakily got to his feet, the broken toes had been healed, but they still twinged a bit. He wandered upstairs to Hermione's flat and knocked. She answered the door and greeted Ron with a smile that quickly turned to a look of suspicion. "What are you up to Ronald?" Ron smiled, "Teaching Harry how to dance. We need reinforcements." Hermione chuckled at the look of desperation on Ron's face and closed her door following him back down the stairs. She snorted when she saw Harry and Neville on the floor. "Up you get boys, let's see what we're working with here." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and signaled to Ron to turn on the music. All too soon Harry found himself stumbling over his own feet, he was concentrating so hard on remembering the steps he was tripping himself and stepping on Hermione's feet. Harry felt the panic rising in his throat. He tried to calm himself down and focus on the dancing, but nothing seemed to work. Harry mentally berated himself, he could face danger without blinking an eye, but dancing was going to turn him into a blubbering mess.

Finally, Hermione stepped back wincing as she rubbed her sore toes. "Harry you really can't dance." Harry grimaced, "Thanks for the vote of confidence Hermione." She turned and faced the three boys, "Okay Harry, let's make this simple." She waved her wand and glowing footsteps appeared on the floor of Harry's flat. "Harry follow the footsteps, the green steps will turn red when you need to step on them." Hermione cut the music and concentrated on counting one two three four as her friend moved through the steps of the most basic dance she could think of and wondered what was really bothering her usually coordinated friend. Making a mental note to ask him tomorrow morning Hermione called a halt to the dance lesson when Harry fell again. Since Ginny was due home from practice soon Neville, Ron, and Hermione all left wondering if a month was really enough time for Harry to learn to dance.


	11. Chapter 10

Harry flopped onto his floor feeling defeated he was proposing to Ginny tonight and he still couldn't dance. He had been trying to follow the footsteps Hermione charmed onto his floor for hours and was having zero luck. He was trying, but every time he tried to dance the panic rose in his throat and his body refused to cooperate.

Every member of the Weasley family, Hermione, Andy, Neville, and Hannah had all tried to teach him. Finally, Fleur had declared him unteachable and had contacted Gabrielle in France. Fleur had insisted that if anyone could teach him how to dance it was her sister. After all Gabrielle was the dance instructor at Fleur's alma mater.

Harry got up off the floor when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find Gabrielle waiting with a smile on her face. "Arry, Fleur tells me zat you are proposing to Ginny. Congratulations to ze both of you."

Harry smiled, "Thanks Gabrielle, but I have to ask her first, and before I can do that I need to learn to dance."

Gabrielle laughed and walked into Harry's flat, "Well zen we should begin, I do not doubt zat I can teach you to dance."

She looked at the footprints on the floor and then turned back to Harry. "Tell me Arry why are you aving so much troubles wiz dancing?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know whenever I try to dance I think about Ginny and I just get so nervous I can't seem to put one foot in front of the other."

Gabrielle smiled, "It sounds az though you ave some nerves, what iz making you nervous when you zink about proposing to Ginny?"

Harry leaned against the wall, "Will this stay between us?"

Gabrielle nodded. "Okay, it's just a little nerve wracking, I love Ginny and I just worry that she'll say no. When I was little my aunt always told me, no one would ever love a freak like me. I can usually ignore those thoughts, but thinking about proposing has just freaked me out a little bit."

Gabrielle studied Harry for a moment, "Ave you told anyone about zese feelings?"

Harry shook his head no. "Why ave you not Arry, Your friends I'm sure would be willing to listen to your fears."

Harry sighed, "They would be, but how do I explain to them something I don't really understand myself?"

Gabrielle clapped her hands, "Well in zat case we must overcome zis fear of dancing so you can propose tonight."

Harry went to join her in the center of the room. It was slow going, but Gabrielle was a wonderful teacher. Time slipped by and Harry began to gain some confidence as a dancer. Then the door to his flat burst open and a mud covered Ginny burst in, "Hello love, …"

Ginny stopped when she saw her boyfriend in the arms of another woman, a blond woman who looked vaguely familiar. Ginny took enough time to hurl a bat bogey hex at her traitorous boyfriend before disappearing with a pop. Harry pulled himself and Gabrielle out of the path of Ginny's curse and then hurried to follow Ginny.

* * *

><p>Ginny burst through the kitchen door at the burrow and saw her whole family sitting around the kitchen table.<p>

Her mother saw the mud first, "Ginevra what have I told you about tracking mud into the house…What's wrong dear?" Molly Weasley looked past the mud to see the expression on her daughter's face.

"I just broke up with Harry mum; I don't want to talk about it." Ginny ran up the stairs, but not before, she heard the uproar from her family in the kitchen below. She slammed the door to her room and curled up on her bed.

Ginny was still reeling, was this why Harry had been so odd lately had he been cheating on her? Ginny knew one thing; if Harry had cheated, she would never speak to him again. Ginny looked out her window to see the one person she didn't want to see hurrying towards the back door. Ginny turned away from the window she would never see Harry again.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry hurried through the door to the burrow and saw the Weasley family in chaos. When Mrs. Weasley saw Harry, she quickly silenced her family, "Harry, what is going on? Ginny just ran through here upset saying she had just broken up with you. I haven't been able to calm all the buffoons down long enough to get a straight answer from them."

"It's like this Mrs. Weasley, you all tried to teach me to dance and it didn't work out well. So, Fleur decided that since Gabrielle was in the country for Vic's first birthday she should try to teach me since that's what she does for a living. Ginny walked in on our dance lesson and then tried to hex me and ran out."

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Oh dear, well you'd best go talk to Ginny then Harry. I'm sure this will sort itself out in good time dear." Harry made his way up the stairs and Molly turned to her family. Is this why you lot were so hysterical, you knew the full plan?"

Arthur nodded, "Yes Molly dear, we knew the whole story we wanted it to be a surprise for you when Ginny told you they were engaged."

"Engaged! I thought this was just an anniversary surprise. How could you all have known Harry was going to propose and not told me? Oh my goodness this isn't a good position to be in"

Arthur put a calming hand on his wife's arm, "Everything will be fine Molly dear, and did you really want us to rob Ginny of the chance to tell her mother she was getting married?"

Molly sighed, "I suppose not. Am I correct in guessing you all know because Harry spoke with each of you about his plans to propose?"

The Weasley men nodded their heads yes. They all turned to face the stairs when they heard Harry's footsteps. He was alone when he entered the kitchen. Ron looked at his best friend with concern, "Where's Ginny?" Harry shook his head, "I think I have an idea where she might be. She's not in her room." Ron pushed his friend towards the door, "Then go find her and be quick there will definitely be some ducking involved." Ron pushed Harry out the door and closed the door in his face.

* * *

><p>Harry figured there were two places Ginny would go when she was upset. He figured he'd try the Quidditch pitch first. Harry stopped and surveyed the empty Quidditch stadium. After checking the air and the locker rooms, he disappeared with a pop and arrived at the graveyard where Fred was buried. Harry's instinct had been right. He saw Ginny sitting in front of Fred's tombstone. He walked quietly up behind her and heard her talking to Fred. "I don't know what to believe Fred, Harry is not the kind of guy to cheat. But then why did I catch him in the arms of another woman?"<p>

Harry stepped forward, "Maybe it was for a good reason Fred, maybe it wasn't what it looked like."

Ginny turned around at the sound of Harry's voice and looked at him with anger in her eyes, "Then what was going on Harry?"

Harry shuffled his feet, "It's kind of hard to explain."

Ginny turned and walked away from Harry, he hurried to catch up. "Ginny, just let me try to explain."

Ginny whorled around to face him, "Well then tell me Harry, tell me why you've been so secretive these last couple months. Tell me why you've been distant. Tell me why you were in some blonde women's arms this evening. Are you cheating on me? Are you in love with someone else?"

Harry took a step closer to Ginny, "No Ginny, I am not cheating on you, I happen to be in love with the most amazing woman in the whole world. Why would I even need to look at another woman?"

Ginny took a step back, "your still not answering my questions Harry, what was going on in your flat today?"

Harry shuffled his feet, he didn't really want to tell Ginny his plan to propose, but he wasn't sure Ginny would believe him if he didn't tell her. Ginny took his silence as a bad sign.

"JUST TELL ME HARRY, NOTHING COULD POSSIBLE BE AS BAD AS THE THINGS I'M IMAIGING. WHAT WAS GOING ON IN YOUR FLAT TODAY, WHY ARE YOU BEING SO SECRETIVE!"

"I'M NOT BEING SECRETIVE. I JUST DON'T WANT TO RUIN THE SURPRISE."

"OF COURSE YOU'RE SECRETIVE, YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN. WE'VE HAD THIS ARGUEMENT BEFORE. YOU DON'T TELL ANYONE ANYTHING YOU DON'T WANT TO. YOU ALSO PROMISED ME HARRY THAT YOU WERE GOING TO BE BETTER ABOUT KEEPING THINGS FROM ME. NOW PLEASE JUST TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON."

"WILL YOU MARRY ME GINNY WEASLEY?"

"WHAT, what are you talking about Harry?"

Harry took a step towards Ginny, "I've been taking dance lessons, everyone in your family tried to teach me, it wasn't going well so as a last resort Fleur asked Gabrielle to teach me since she's in town for Vic's birthday. I was planning on proposing to you tonight. If I've been odd lately it's because proposing is a bit nerve wracking, after all it's not like I already know your answer or anything. I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

Ginny took a step towards Harry closing the gap between them, "well then we should get home, we have a date to get ready for." Ginny gave Harry a chaste kiss on the lips, "And Harry, when you ask tonight, I'm going to say yes."

Harry smiled back at her, "well that does take some of the pressure off; I'll pick you up at six?"

Ginny nodded and with a quick kiss and a wink was off headed home to get ready. Harry turned and with a pop was back in his flat. Once he put his, flat back in order he set about getting dressed for dinner.

* * *

><p>Ginny walked back through the door of the Burrow and was faced with her family. Before they could speak, Ginny raised her hand to silence them. "Everything is fine, Harry explained everything. Although why didn't anyone tell me when I got home today that Harry was trying to learn to dance?" With a smile, Ginny hurried up the stairs to get ready for her date. The Weasley's sat back with expressions of relief on their faces. Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Angelina, Audrey, and Fleur all headed upstairs to help Ginny get ready.<p>

The Weasley men sat and stared at each other a realization dawning on them. Bill was the first to vocalize their collective thought, "Our Ginny is going to get married, I don't think I'm ready for this." He saw agreement in the eyes of all his male relatives except one, "Why don't you look freaked out Ron?"

Ron smiled at his brother, "Make no mistake Bill, I am freaked out I tried not to think about the day we'd have to give our little sister away, but who could possibly be better? Harry makes Ginny happy, he loves her, he supports her in everything she does, he makes her feel safe, and he's probably the only person who can ever understand what she went through with Riddle's diary her first year. On the flip side, I'm not entirely sure Harry really knew how to be happy before he met Ginny. Ginny can make Harry laugh when no one else can; she to an extent understands what he's been through. She loves him for who he is not because he's Harry Potter. And she supports him and helps Harry to be the best version of himself he can. Are they a perfect couple, no, but no one is a perfect couple. They'll fight, they both have nasty tempers, but they love each other. If they've managed to make this work so far, they'll make it work in the long run too. Ginny and Harry don't exactly work normal hours. I've seen Ginny get up early and Harry stay up late after a night shift so they could have a breakfast date because otherwise they wouldn't get to see each other all week. They have more means of communication then almost any other couple I've ever seen because if they didn't they wouldn't get to see each other very often. Yes, it makes me nervous that we're letting Ginny get married, but she and Harry are going to be very happy with each other. This love that they have will be a really beautiful part of their lives."

The Weasley men stared at Ron in shock. Arthur beamed at his son, "Ronald that was a very mature and well thought out answer." Ron smiled sheepishly, "Well I have been hanging around Hermione for ten years something was bound to rub off sometime."

* * *

><p>Mrs. Weasley and the girls stepped back to look at Ginny, what they saw took their breath away. Mrs. Weasley brushed tears from her eyes, "You look beautiful dear." There were nods of agreement from the other women. Ginny smiled, "Well it's not every day the man you love asks you to marry him, so I wanted to look special." Hermione stared at Ginny in shock, "How did you know?"<p>

Ginny smiled, "Harry told me earlier actually he sort of shouted it at me while we were arguing. I told him when he asked me later I was going to say yes." Ginny wanted to cover her ears when she heard the sounds that were coming out of the other women in the room. Soon she was enveloped in a hug. Finally, Ginny extracted herself and looked at the clock it was 5:55 exactly she should head downstairs.

Harry walked up to the burrow trying and failing to flatten his hair. He walked through the door and found himself face to face with all the Weasley men. He smiled nervously at them all. Soon the women filed downstairs followed by Ginny. She took Harry's breath away she truly was the most beautiful woman in the world. Ginny took Harry's arm and under the watchful eyes of their family, they made their way down the path from the Burrow.

* * *

><p>Ginny was quiet until they arrived at their destination. It was the cutest restaurant she had ever seen, and it seemed to have an open-air patio lined with twinkle lights for dancing. "Harry it's beautiful."<p>

Harry smiled at Ginny; you'll still be the most beautiful thing I see tonight."

Ginny blushed, "Well you're looking pretty good yourself Mr. Potter."

Harry offered his arm to Ginny and they made their way into the restaurant, once they were seated Ginny smiled across the table at Harry, "I'm sorry for getting so upset with you this afternoon love, I guess I just saw you with Gabrielle and assumed you'd found someone better."

Harry shook his head, "We are quite the pair Ginny, the reason why I was having so much trouble learning to dance in the first place was because every time I thought about proposing I remembered my aunt telling me I was a freak that no one could love. I was so sure you'd realize that and find someone better. But you Ginny, there is no one else for me."

Ginny smiled across the table at Harry, "First off you are not a freak and many people love you. Second, is that I have been in love with you since I was a little girl Harry there is no one else for me either."

They clasped hands from across the table and all too soon dinner was done and it was time for Harry to show off his new dancing skills. He was still a bit clumsy, but Ginny didn't seem to notice. Harry lost track of the number of hours they spent in each other's arms swaying gently to the music. Finally, it was time to go; Harry led Ginny into the park with all the twinkle lights. Ginny loved twinkle lights, and there underneath a tree sparkling with a thousand tiny little light bulbs Harry got down on one knee.

"Ginny Weasley, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You are funny and smart and beautiful, and you have one heck of a bat bogey hex. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you. Will you marry me Gin, let's build a life together."

Ginny pulled Harry up to his feet and wrapped her arms around his neck, "yes" she whispered before her lips found his in their first proper kiss of the evening. They would still have to tell her family, the planning would be chaos, but they would survive this process because they would do it together. Ginny broke away from Harry and pressed her forehead against Harry's, "you know love, this is going to be a circus, we should probably just elope." Harry laughed, "You're right love, but your mother would kill us, and I have a feeling we should leave the elopement to George and Angelina."

Arm in arm they walked through the park enjoying these precious moments before everything went crazy. They would take this next big step together.


End file.
